


Brown Sugar

by GeezerWench



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, Quileute, Romance, Tricky Raven, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeezerWench/pseuds/GeezerWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at her, he realized he didn't really want to know the answer after all-to either question. Perhaps later he would, but right then, in that moment, it didn't matter. *** Written for the Tricky Raven Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic challenge prompt #36. AU Embry Call, Bella Swan. Angst, romance. Come see what else I have on http://geezerwench.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Author: GeezerWench
> 
> Character(s): Embry, Bella
> 
> Genre: Angst, Romance, Twilight AU
> 
> Rating: T - a tiny bit of language
> 
> Word Count: 499 (*whew* the limit is 500 words.)
> 
> Prompt: both of them. The picture prompt I used for the book cover/banner. I changed it a bit so it would fit. The second prompt was: "Looking at her, he realized that he didn't really want to know the answer after all."
> 
> Written for the Tricky Raven Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic challenge prompt #36.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Come see what else I have on http://geezerwench.com/

 

 

-:¦:-•:*'"":•.-:¦:- **_Brown Sugar_** -:¦:-•:*'"":•.-:¦:-

.

 

On the back porch of the cabin, Embry stared unseeing into the white-frosted forest. Normally, he reveled in the crisp, fresh air and the all-encompassing hush that fell with the snow. But something had changed. The stillness he took solace in began to close in on him. His chest felt compressed with worry.

His eyes dropped to the two mismatched coffee mugs on the lacquered table before him. Hers filled with instant hot cocoa-made with three packets, microwave-heated milk, and a pinch of cinnamon-and his? Syrupy sweet black coffee.

After he had phased-when they'd met for the _second_ first time at Sam's-Bella smiled shyly and asked if he'd wanted a little _coffee_ with his sugar.

Somehow, she had known he preferred brown sugar.

Jacob had probably once mentioned it. What had struck Embry, more than anything, was she had remembered.

People had rarely paid attention to the illegitimate son of Tiffany Call-except for Quil and Jacob. When others did, it was to remind him he was just another fatherless boy. Then he had phased. He knew the guys in the pack tried to keep the thoughts from him, but he was aware of his _new_ status as the bastard of some cheating Quileute who didn't have the balls to step up.

Bella was different. She'd heard the malicious gossip, but it hadn't made any difference. She treated all the wolves like they were people. Not freaks, not aberrations-or the shameful unwanted child.

Just people.

Just Embry.

She noticed little things like brown sugar because she cared-was genuinely interested.

He was drawn to her. She drew closer to him.

His former best friend noticed their growing bond. It didn't stop Jacob from claiming her hand, or her time, at every opportunity.

Previously friendly jibes became barbed. Once playful punches verged on cruelty.

Bella noticed. When she visited Embry, she made time for Jake. That had decreased, bit by bit, until one day she didn't anymore.

Embry wondered what Jacob had done.

He turned at the soft click of the door latch.

Bella, bundled in his flannel shirt over her sweatshirt, slipped her arms around his waist and snuggled his chest. "Thank you for the extra shirt. It's cold out here."

He nuzzled her head and hugged her close. "You didn't tell me last night why you stopped going over to Jake's. What did he do?"

Closing her eyes, she sighed. At last, her anxious gaze rose. "I didn't want you two to get into a fight-I know how he's been treating you, and-"

He traced the curve of her jaw with his warm fingertips. "Did you come here to be with me, or to get away from him?"

Looking at her, he realized he didn't really want to know the answer after all-to either question. Perhaps later he would, but right then, in that moment, it didn't matter. She was with _him_ and had remembered to bring the brown sugar.

.

-:¦:-•:*'"":•.-:¦:-

 


End file.
